


Kinktober 2018: Jareth

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Sarah is drugged from the peach, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, dominant Jareth, her canonical age is 15 so she's underage, power imabalance, sex against a wall, unprotected sex (wrap it up kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Within You:A (hopefully) more sinister re-imagining of the infamous ballroom scene and Sarah's sexual awakening.[NON-CON] [UNDERAGE]A Seductive Nightmare:Sarah's drawn into an erotic dream that just might turn out to be her worst nightmare.[MURDER]*Warnings for each chapter inside*





	1. Within You

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a million thank yous to my outstanding beta, [Heeley.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (hopefully) more sinister re-imagining of the infamous ballroom scene and Sarah's sexual awakening.
> 
> Warnings: **NON-CON** due to Sarah being drugged, **UNDERAGE** (canonical age is 15), power imbalance, first kiss, loss of virginity, sex against a wall, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of this piece, I'm going with the assumption that Sarah's wearing just petticoats beneath that ballgown rather than a hoop skirt. Not sure you could have sex against a wall in the latter.
> 
> I recommend listening to this version of [As The World Falls Down](https://lascitateognesperanza.tumblr.com/post/161243572758/labyrinthbetweenthestars) (Tumblr link) while reading this fic.
> 
> **Mind the warnings. Make sure you're cool with them before reading. Don't come crying when it's not your cup of tea. Flames will be ignored.**

**Day 1 of Kinktober:** ~~Deep-Throating~~ | ~~Inflation~~ | ~~Face-Sitting~~ | **Masks**

* * *

 

Sarah's mind went fuzzy as the peach slipped from her suddenly weak grasp. Sinking to her knees, she toppled over as the forest vanished from sight.

 

A haunting, oddly familiar melody ensnared her senses as she came to. It raised goosebumps on her fair skin as her heartbeat synced with the enchanting tune that distantly reminded her of a music box. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the middle of a crowded ballroom. Countless people in ostentatious gowns and finery were swirling around the dancefloor, almost blinding her and overwhelming her still hazy mind as everything and everyone around her seemed to glitter and sparkle.

 

Turning around, she came face to face with a mirrored wall and, for a moment, she was entranced by the elaborate dress she was wearing. She resembled one of those fairy tale princesses she loved to read about. Swaying softly back and forth, she admired how grown up she looked wearing sparkling jewellery and with her hair all done up. She was torn from her musings when she spied an oddly familiar man wearing a horned mask among the dancers in the reflection.

 

Spinning on her heel, she faced the crowd and was disappointed when she didn't see him anymore. Snaking between the dancing couples, she searched for him. Sarah didn't know why she was so intrigued by the man. All she knew was that she needed to find him. As she made her way across the room, she saw a grandfather clock depicting thirteen hours and that number stirred something in her mind even though she couldn't put her finger on its significance.

 

Sarah's heart was pounding as she became more and more frantic. The handsome stranger was nowhere in sight but the feeling of being watched increased with every second. The couples surrounding her seemed to deliberately hinder her progress as they pushed towards her, barring her way. And was she imagining it or did their masks morph into grotesque, sneering visages in the flickering light?

 

Her blood was rushing in her ears as she started to hyperventilate. The people seemed to multiply and the air suddenly felt stifling. On shaky legs, she searched for a way out.

 

Without warning, Sarah got twirled around by a courtier and when she twisted out of his unwelcome embrace, she found herself in the arms of the handsome stranger. Instantly, her focus was drawn to his intriguingly mismatched eyes behind that horned mask. The fine, wispy hair reminded her of distant starlight; she itched to reach out and run her fingers through it, wondering if it would be as soft as it looked.

 

Slowly, he pulled her into a waltz. His strong lead made it effortless to follow the steps and glide gracefully across the floor. Sarah couldn't tear her eyes away from his aristocratic face. From time to time, her gaze dropped to his cruelly smirking lips, causing a youthful blush to appear high on her cheekbones that only seemed to amuse him further. She made no attempt to free herself from his embrace, following his movements like a puppet on a string.

 

Her dance partner let out a breathy chuckle at her uncharacteristic obedience.

 

Mindlessly, she kept her focus on him as the other attendees fell further and further away and he led her to the back of the room in swirling patterns. Somehow, it was both colder and darker in this part of the ballroom. A slight shiver danced across her spine as the handsome man pulled her more firmly against his lithe form. In the distance, she thought she heard the chime of a clock.

 

A fine shroud of mist crept up her ankles, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her body. When she dared a glance over her shoulder, she could barely make out the other couples. They seemed so far away that their silhouettes had become blurred around the edges due to the mist but their jeering echoed through her mind nonetheless, setting her on edge.

 

His grip had become almost painfully tight and threatened to steal the breath from her lungs. When she looked pleadingly up into his eyes, she recognised the malice hiding in their depths. The stranger let go of her and waved his hand in front of her eyes, procuring a crystal ball that he spun between his long fingers. He only stopped when her gaze was once again filled with a dreamy haze just when the second chime wafted through the room.

 

Spinning Sarah around, he pressed her against a wall, trapping her. The velvet tapestry felt almost abrasive on her bare upper back but the discomfort slipped from her mind when he dipped his head to claim her lips, stealing her first ever kiss.

 

Sarah gasped at the unexpected feeling of his mouth on hers but yielded instantly. As he slid a hand into her dark hair, he bit her lower lip quite sharply, drawing blood which made her cry out in pain. He licked it up before slipping his tongue into her mouth. Her pulse was racing as he dominated the kiss effortlessly.

 

He tasted the way he smelt; almost wintry. Cool and sharp like the scent of snow in the night air but with an almost rotten sweetness underneath that was reminiscent of autumnal decay.

 

Sarah's senses were overwhelmed by him; his smooth voice and intense taste made her shudder - whether that was from pleasure or revulsion she couldn't say - while she was shrouded in his oppressive scent. Placing her hands on his chest, she admired the silkiness of the ruffled shirt over surprisingly firm muscles beneath her fingers.

 

Her heart was still beating to the rhythm of the music, making her blood sing but it seemed to skip a beat when the clock chimed for the third time, keeping her off-balance. Oddly enough, he seemed unaffected by its addictive quality as he crushed her more firmly against the wall. His teeth clashed with her's as he tugged harshly at her long tresses to tilt her head the way he wanted it.

 

Slowly, he moved down her neck with arduous little nips and kisses as his hands wandered over the tight bodice of her dress before skimming the shape of her hips beneath the voluptuous skirts. Sarah moaned low in her throat when he left a bruising bite where her neck met her shoulder. His tongue gliding over her skin to soothe the mark had heat rising in her body, making her squirm.

 

Her mind was still foggy even as her body responded to his touch.

 

Licking a stripe from her collarbone up to just below her ear, he purred, “Not so defiant now, are we?”

 

His words and the fourth chime triggered something in her mind but before she could figure out what it was, she gave out a startled shriek when he hiked up her skirts. Grabbing the back of her thigh, he drew the slender limb up around his hip as he stepped even closer and pressed his straining bulge against the apex of her thighs.

 

Sarah felt bile rise in her throat as he rolled his hips against hers but she was incapable of pushing him away. Insistently, he settled his mouth over hers once more as he grabbed her other thigh and effortlessly hoisted her up. She had no choice but to wrap her legs around his narrow hips as he pushed ever closer. It felt like there was no air left between their bodies.

 

Impatiently, he reached between them to rip her knickers off of her. Sarah whimpered when he rubbed back and forth over her slit and was embarrassed at the involuntary twitching of her hips when he stroked her most intimate flesh.

 

Meanwhile, Jareth was delighted by the wetness he found there.

 

“How beautifully you submit to me, precious,” he murmured in delight as he circled her opening. “Just surrender and obey and I will give you everything you could wish for.”

 

Adamantly, he began to rub her clit. His unrelenting fondling caused the sensitive nub to engorge quickly as Sarah tossed her head at the electrifying pleasure.

 

“So desperate for me,” he growled. “You're going to be mine now, my darling Sarah, aren't you?”

 

She was gripping the lapels of his velvet, blue coat as he coaxed her into experiencing pleasure at his hands. Digging her nails into the material when she bucked into his ministrations, she let out a mournful whine when he withdrew his fingers as the fifth chime rang through the room.

 

Blinking up at him with undisguised need, she drew in a sharp breath when he forced the head of his cock into her. She was trembling and gasping at the unfamiliar intrusion as he kept sliding deeper until he nudged her maidenhead.

 

“Please--” she managed to choke out as she gazed into his merciless eyes but was cut off by her own scream merging with the clock's sixth chime as he surged forward, parting her clenching walls.

 

The piercing pain of his invasion snapped her out of whatever daze he'd kept her in.

 

“Jareth!” she wailed, tearing off his horned mask as the events of her path through the Labyrinth came back to her.

 

“Screaming my name already, precious?” he snarled as he stopped her attempt to twist out of his grasp by giving a brutal thrust. “You wanted me to be your villain, I shall be villainous.”

 

Sarah cried out at the feeling of being impaled on his cock before pounding her fists against his chest. When he didn't so much as loosen his grip, she raked her nails down his cheek, leaving bloody lines on his pale skin.

 

“And still, you dare to defy me,” Jareth hissed angrily as he gripped her wrists and held both of them above her head in one of his. All the while, he continued to thrust into her. “You insolent little girl!”

 

Tears were streaming down Sarah's face at his assault. But even worse than the violation was the way her body responded to him rocking into her. As the clock chimed for the seventh time, she finally understood what it meant. The muscles in her thighs strained as she fought against him but she couldn't disguise the pleasured moans that kept escaping her every now and then as he started to feel increasingly good within her.

 

Jareth attacked her bared neck, sucking love bites into the column of her throat as he jerked his hips into her tight sheath. Her arms were going numb as she struggled, making him tighten his grip on her delicate wrists even further. With his other hand, he jostled her into canting her hips, allowing him to penetrate her more deeply and as he did so, he hit something within her that made her see stars. Moaning at the new sensation, Sarah tried to alter her position, mortified by how good this angle felt.

 

Somehow, she managed to twist to the side in a way that almost unseated him as he was in the process of pulling back. Growling low in his throat at her continued defiance, Jareth freed one of his hands after crushing her back against the wall to snap his fingers. At his command, the haunting melody swelled to a crescendo, threatening to pull her under once more as the clock chimed for the eighth time.

 

Sarah fought with all her might to stay focused but it was getting more difficult with every second. Breathing heavily, she arched into Jareth's body when he kept hitting that spot that made pleasure course through her as he took her. She'd never felt anything like this before.

 

The ninth ring of the bell made Sarah realise that time had moved much slower while she'd been fully under his spell. Now, it felt as though it was flying.

 

Jareth, too, sped up his thrusts, dragging his cock back and forth inside her snug snatch. The friction was agonisingly delicious and Sarah was in turmoil because she both yearned for more and wanted it to end.

 

Involuntarily, her legs tightened around his hips as she instinctively sought for him to fuck her harder and increase the pleasure, already chasing that elusive high she could sense building up.

 

Jareth's laugh grated on her nerves. “Want more, precious?”

 

“Shut up,” she hissed but started to meet his thrusts nonetheless as the tenth chime reverberated through her mind.

 

“For someone who claims not to like this, your participation is awfully enthusiastic,” he taunted.

 

Sarah sobbed as his strokes turned violent, seeking his own orgasm. Turning her head to the side, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. He let go of her wrists and she made to push him away but was far too weakened by the remnants of the tainted peach.

 

Jareth used his newly freed hand to snake it between their undulating bodies and started to stroke her clit.

 

Her loud moan almost drowned out the eleventh strike as he defiled her. All of a sudden, she felt as though his thrusts couldn't be hard enough, chasing more stimulation to achieve climax.

 

The Goblin King happily obliged.

 

Moving his hips inhumanely fast, he made sure to rub her just right which coaxed a new rush of wetness from his Sarah that coated his cock and caused squelching noises every time he drove into her.

 

Sarah turned bright red and whimpered as the filthy sound merged with the slapping of his hips against hers and the twelfth chime of the clock.

 

“Cum for me, precious,” he commanded in a whisper.

 

The ball of heat in her abdomen coiled tighter and tighter as he kept his pace. Her walls started to flutter around his hard length but she didn't know how to finally reach whatever her body was demanding.

 

Jareth was snarling at the tightening of her cunt. Every jerk into her threatened to send him over the edge but he wouldn't allow himself to cum without forcing her first orgasm from her. He wanted to claim her and bind her to him in the most intimate way so he rubbed her pulsing clit more harshly, making her toes curl as he once again sunk his teeth into her shoulder like a wild animal.

 

With a scratch of his fingernail along her nub, she came violently, screaming bloody murder as she spasmed.

 

Jareth roared in triumph as he spilled himself inside her just as the bell tolled for the last time, marking the thirteenth hour.

 

Before Sarah had a chance to comprehend that she'd just lost more to him than her innocence, the now empty ballroom dissolved around her to the sounds of his mocking laughter that chilled her to the bone.


	2. A Secuctive Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's drawn into an erotic dream that just might turn out to be her worst nightmare.
> 
> Warnings: **MURDER** , major character death, dominant Jareth, cunnilingus, biting, fingering, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), creampie, blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of this dream are set after Sarah bested the Labyrinth, so in my mind I made her of age. Canonically, she's 15 during the movie. So let's pretend Jareth needed a few years to regain enough power to draw her into a dream.
> 
> I wrote this last year as a birthday present for my dearest friend and beta,[ Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley). Since I've thought about posting it every now and then, I decided to adapt it for Kinktober.
> 
> **Mind the warnings. Make sure you're cool with them before reading. Don't come crying when it's not your cup of tea. Flames will be ignored.**

 

**Day 8 of Kinktober: Blood/Gore |** ~~Prostitution/Sex Work~~ | ~~Fisting~~ | **Hate-fucking/Angry Sex**

* * *

A shiver raced down Sarah's spine, raising goosebumps in its wake. Whether that was due to the chill of the damp mist that shrouded the entire room or because of the mocking laughter that echoed off the faintly glittering walls, she wasn’t sure. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear her blood pounding in her ears and it left her slightly disoriented. Trying to make out the source of the laughter, her eyes darted around the empty room when she thought she saw someone moving through the gloomy haze. As she frantically spun in a circle in order to keep track of the shimmering figure hidden beyond the mist, she noticed her attire for the first time. She was wearing a gaudy, silvery ballgown with poufy sleeves that somehow seemed all too familiar, though she couldn’t quite remember where she recognised it from.

 

Slowly, the mist seemed to thin out as it sank towards the polished, black marble floor. She took in the gilded walls and the massive, smashed mirror at the other side of the room. The icy mist seemed to originate from there, wafting inside in ominous clouds. The mirror's shards sprinkled the marble floor like glistening tears and brokenly reflected a sharp, pale face framed by feathery, white-blond hair. Tearing her eyes away from the fragments, she looked up into an achingly familiar pair of mismatched eyes; one orb was glittering as bright as starlight while the other seemed darkened by greed. Neither one held any warmth. As she took in the stranger’s tall, lithe form dressed in a royal blue, velvet coat over a snowy white poet’s shirt and dove-grey tights that looked painted onto his legs, a twinge of longing pierced her heart. She couldn’t quite remember where she knew him from but she experienced the overwhelming feeling that she’d been waiting to meet him all her life.

 

_Fate_.

 

That’s what it felt like.

 

Her musings were interrupted as he began to stalk towards her. He moved like no one she’d ever encountered before. As though he wasn’t bound by the laws of physics. As though he wasn’t human.

 

_Deliberately. Predatory._

 

Taking in the way he’d cocked his head while smirking at her sardonically, she suddenly remembered with absolute clarity who he was.

 

_The Goblin King. Jareth._

 

“Look at you, precious,” he murmured, “all grown up.”

 

And though she felt like prey and her heart was racing, it was due to anticipation rather than actual fear. Tentatively, she started walking towards him, feeling the intense need to touch him.

 

“Are you seeking to defy me once again, dear Sarah?” he mocked with a hint of anger buried beneath his dulcet tone.

 

Once again, his cruel laughter filled the room as he took in her trembling hands, blown pupils and rosy cheeks. When he was but an arm’s length away, she reached out, seeking to finally touch him, but he vanished from her sight just before she could make contact.

 

A deep chuckle sounded from behind her before hot breath touched her exposed neck and he murmured into her ear, “Eager, are we?”

 

At his sinfully low voice accompanied by the feeling of his body pressed against her from behind, and the very obvious evidence of his arousal, a whimper escaped her parted lips just as his hands encircled her waist in a barely there touch and a warm, moist tongue licked from the back of her neck to just behind her ear. Before she had time to recover from that delicious sensation, his grip tightened almost painfully as he spun her around and slid one hand into her hair in order to tilt back her head and bare her throat with a sharp tug. She’d barely made eye contact with him before he smashed his mouth onto hers in a punishing kiss that had her toes curling in pleasure. He tasted better than she could’ve ever imagined.

 

_Dark. Rich. Decadent._

 

She ran her hands over his chest and marvelled at the hard planes of his body hidden underneath his exquisite clothes. The shirt he wore had a neckline that made it easy to slide her hand underneath. She couldn’t help but moan at the feeling of his taut pectoral muscles while he somehow managed to lower them to the floor.

 

His hand stayed buried in her hair to maneuver her the way he wanted to as his teeth started to nip down her neck while his other hand clawed at her dress, making the material bite into her skin before it was ripped to shreds. The sensations overwhelmed her senses and when his knee separated her trembling thighs, pressing against her cunt with the most delicious friction, which made her painfully aware of just how drenched she was for him, a wanton moan escaped her that caused him to grin against her collarbone.

 

“So desperate. Are you wet for me, precious?” His tone made the pet name sound more like a mockery than an endearment.

 

As she finally lay bare beneath him save for a lacy pair of knickers, the hand that had been divesting her of her gown gripped both her wrists above her head; tightly enough to have her bite her lip in pleasurable pain. She knew she’d have bruises in the shape of his fingers later on. The feeling of his fully clothed body against her oversensitive skin had her mewling in protest.  
  
“Jareth,” she panted, “take off--”

 

A sharp bite to her bottom lip that let her taste the coppery tang of her blood silenced her before he magically undressed himself. His smooth skin that was as unyielding as marble pressed against her in all the right ways while the chilly mist that still permeated the room caused his skin to feel even hotter against hers. She hooked a leg around his hip in silent invitation for him to finally take her. Instead of complying with her wish, his hands let go of her wrists and travelled to her inner thighs instead.

 

“Lie still,” he commanded while looking into her eyes before he slid down her body to settle between her spread legs.

 

He pushed her legs further apart before she felt a sharp nip on her inner thigh that left a bite mark and a small dribble of blood. His tongue started to lick at the lacy material of her already soaked knickers. One hand held onto her slim thigh tightly while the fingers of his other hand began to press rhythmically into her tight opening through the cloth. She could feel her blood pulse in between her legs. With every heartbeat his fingers would slightly push her knickers into her wet cunt.

 

He slipped his hand underneath the cloth to rub her bare clit before he roughly pushed two digits into her and returned his tongue to her nub after ripping that last piece of clothing off her trembling body. The strokes of his tongue were gentle and composed at first, like he was trying to find a certain rhythm that would unravel her, but they soon became more aggressive and savage as though he was trying to coax her surrender out of her and his patience was wearing thin.

 

She was panting heavily and her breath caught in her throat when his thumb took the place of his tongue, circling her most sensitive part.

 

"Are you going to cum for me, Sarah?" he said in a raspy voice as his fingers began to move much, much faster. The feeling was overwhelming and her thighs started to tremble as a knot began to form low in her belly. He laughed at her when she was about to topple over that precipice and pulled away from her.

 

“Do you see what I can do for you, precious?” he asked, sounding amused.

 

“It’s not fair!” Sarah found herself saying as she tossed her sweaty tresses away from her face in desperation.

 

His laugh turned malicious at that before he returned to her soaked cunt. Forcing three fingers inside of her, he started to thrust them in and out with an insane amount of speed. She couldn’t remember ever having been that close that quickly in her life. The pleasure he so suddenly inflicted upon her was just this side of painful.

 

"Cum for me then, precious,” he snarled demandingly.

 

When his tongue found its way back to her clit, she had no choice but to obey.  
  
She screamed loudly, her body convulsing savagely while her cunt contracted tightly around his fingers. Her back arched off the floor uncontrollably. It felt like nothing else in the world mattered except the waves of euphoria that were sweeping through her.

 

"You're beautiful when in ecstasy. Even more so when I am the cause of it," he said with a leer as he crawled up her body and fitted his slim hips in between her spread thighs.

 

She felt him enter her and gasped sharply at the stretch, bucking against his length as she tried to get accustomed to the sensation. When he slowly slid almost all the way out of her, she locked eyes with him as his fingers began to stroke her already oversensitive clit. He was watching her, studying her, as he slowly forced himself back inside.

 

Her body seemed to obey every command his body asked of her without prompting. He remained deliberately slow in working himself inside of her over and over again for what seemed like an eternity and then, all of a sudden, he picked up pace. As if he’d wanted her to relax and give her time to accommodate him before he began what he’d really intended. A deep growl coming from his throat along with his pelvis slamming into hers was what broke the spell.

 

_Wild and untamed._  


He was grabbing her waist tightly, making her meet his thrusts, while his expression seemed to grow more feral with every passing second. His hand returned to her hair, fisting it, as he roughly jerked into her. Slowing his thrusts, he once again stroked her clit as he bent his head down and began suckling her hard nipples.

 

A shudder raced up her spine as he pushed her towards orgasm. She felt the wetness increase between her legs with every hard thrust, if that was even possible. Her words stuck in her throat as she submitted to him, torn between wanting to beg him to stop and demand him to continue. As he licked his way up her throat, he made her rock back and forth on his rigid cock.

 

Her breathing became laboured and black dots started to appear in her vision. Through a pleasure-filled haze, she lifted her head to see where the two of them were joined. The vision of his cock sinking into her warm, inviting cunt was the most erotic sight she had ever witnessed and when he pinched her clit sharply between thumb and forefinger she came hard around him, making him hiss loudly before spilling his hot seed deep inside of her.

 

She screamed his name as she threw back her head and then her eyes shot open as she felt a searing sharp pain slide across her throat from ear to ear. Angling her gaze at Jareth above her, she saw that he was licking something red and sticky from his suddenly abnormally long, pointed fingernail; it had left a smear across his thin lips, which were now pulling into a spiteful, too-wide grin.

 

Hot, thick blood spilled over her sweaty skin, leaving sticky trails across her neck and breasts as Jareth's eager, glittering eyes watched her bleeding out.

 

In the real world, Sarah lay convulsing in her bed. Her pyjamas and bed sheets slowly stained red as the blood flow from her cut throat increased.

 

Raising his clawed hand that was stained crimson in front of her disbelieving eyes, he cackled deep in his throat before striking his sharp fingernails into her chest. With a sickening, squelching sound, he pulled her still beating heart from her body.

 

The last thing she heard before the dark spots at the edges of her vision consumed her, was Jareth’s gleeful laughter that seemed to echo all around her.

 

“Check Mate, precious,” he crooned.


End file.
